There are many situations where temporary vertical posts or bollards are desirable. For example, in traffic situations, it may be advantageous to have barriers present during certain times or events, but removed during other circumstances. While it is always possible to position and remove temporary barriers such as hinged panels, and the like, these are heavy, often unsightly, and can create maintenance and/or storage problems.